Overwatch: Resurgimiento
by DeRivia
Summary: Que sucedió tras lo visto en los cortos? Como llegaron a unirse y llevar a cabo las misiones que todos conocemos y disfrutamos? Eso es algo que quiero explorar aquí.


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Capitulo I/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dorado/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center; text-indent: 47px;"span class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Jack /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"observaba en silencio, desde la sombras, a la espera de que la niña del /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"callejón/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" regresara a casa sana y salva. Cargaba un pesado saco de harina y un gran rollo de papel a la mano, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"dificultándose/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" el abrir la puerta de la /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"panadería/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", donde, según creyó escuchar, su madre le reclamó por llegar tarde. Aguardó a que la niña, mas emocionada que arrepentida o molesta por el regaño, cerrara la puerta antes de regresar por donde vino./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"La noche apenas comenzaba, pero se preguntó si seria demasiado tarde. Los Muertos /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"habían/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" escapado. Culpaba a la niña por haber estado ahí (/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Que carajos estaba/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" haciendo ahí?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"),/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" se culpaba a si mismo por no haberlo prevenido, pero más que nada, culpaba al idiota que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"había/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" lanzado la granada. Un truco de lo más bajo que no solo /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"consiguió/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" darles el tiempo de escapar, sino que puso en peligro la vida de una niña. De nuevo, la culpó por haber estado ahí. Lanzó un gruñido apenas audible tratando de dejar de pensar en ello. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Debía/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" concentrarse. La noche apenas comenzaba./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aceleró/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" el paso, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sorte/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ando/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" entre callejones, siendo sus pasos el /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"único/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ruido en la noche. Ni perros ladrando, ni gatos maullando. La poca actividad que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"podía/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" percibirse se daba dentro de las casas, donde los habitantes de Dorado /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"preferían/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" pasar la noche. Esto era /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"también/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" culpa de Los Muertos. Si ya de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"día/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" uno tenias/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ir con cuidado, salir de noche era razón más que suficiente para temer por tu vida. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Debías/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ir en estado de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color:  
transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"máximo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de alerta, sospechando por cada ruido que llegases a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"oír/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" y rogando a Dios por llegar a casa intacto. La falta de animales era un ejemplo claro de ello. Ya fuese por /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"diversión/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" o por hambre, Los Muertos se /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"habían/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" encargado de limpiar las calles de todo animal más inteligente que ellos. Uno ya no /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"podía/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" dar un paseo nocturno, solo o en compañía, por las calles de su pueblo por culpa de ellos. Pero eso, si se daba prisa, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"podría/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" acabar pronto. Ignorando el entumecimiento aún latente por la granada, mantuvo el paso. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"El emisor/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="SpellingError SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"bioticos/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" era un regalo de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="SpellingError SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Angela/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de mucha ayuda, pero no hacia milagros;  
aún necesitaba/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"atenderse adecua/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"damente, pues estaba bastante seguro de tener alguna esquirlas de metralla adheridas en la espalda. Ya /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"usaría/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" otra /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"más/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" tarde./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Escucho voces, risas, cerca de su /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"posición/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", dos calles mas /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"delante, una a su izquierda/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Cesó la marcha y comenzó a caminar de manera más/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"silenciosa, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"manten/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"iendo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" el cuerpo bajo y /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"pisando/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" firme con los pies en lateral. Estando a menos de una calle ya era capaz de escucharlos con mayor claridad, la suficiente como para determinar que se trataba de tan solo dos de esos vagos. No /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"necesitar/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"í/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" su rifle, ni les /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"darí/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" oportunidad a ellos de usar los suyos. Estaban /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag:  
none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"distra/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"í/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"dos/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" con su /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"conversac/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ió/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"n/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", escuchando esa molesta /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mú/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sica/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"electró/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"nica/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" al calor de una fogata encendida en un bote. Sus armas se hallaban recargadas, una junto a la caja donde el más cercano a él estaba sentado, y la otra recargada contra la pared, cerca del amplificador (con un volumen bastante más bajo de lo que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"habr/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"í/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" esperado) y el segundo Muerto. Seria /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rápido/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", y /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color:  
transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"facil./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Con cuidado se iba acercando, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"resguardándose/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" con lo que tuviera enfrente. Al estar a tres metros, del suelo tomo una roca, del tamaño de su oreja y dudo antes de lanzarla. Debería abrirle la cabeza a alguno o solo crear una distracción/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"? Se /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"decid/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ió/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" por la /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"distracc/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ió/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"n/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Eso le /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"dar/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"í/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" tiempo para acortar la distancia entre ellos./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Con un tiro certero el amplificador quedo destrozado, lanzando /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"chispazos en/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" lugar de ese molesto ruido que ello consideraban /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ú/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sica/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Pero que carajos/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Los Muertos apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar a la muerte de su aparato antes de que Jack /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="SpellingError SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"sprintara/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" hacia ellos y noquera al mas cercano, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"arrojá/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ndolo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sobre su hombro, estrellarlo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"contra el suelo y girar sobre si mismo para eludir el bote encendido para/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"alcanzar el brazo del Muerto restante, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"forzándolo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" tras su espalda y ahogar su grito cubriendo su boca con la mano libre. No sabia si realmente estaban solos, y tras lo sucedido hace una hora no iba a arriesgarse a que se congregaran de nuevo. Aflojo un poco la fuerza sobre el brazo del Muerto./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Esta noche recibieron un fuerte cargamento de armas y explosivos desde el extranjero. Donde esta/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"? Y no me mientas diciendo que en el /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"almacén/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de piñatas. Ya lo limpie./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Cabrón! Fuiste tú! -fue todo lo que dijo el Muerto antes de que Jack le torciera el brazo con más fuerza /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"despu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"é/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de cubrirle de nuevo la boca./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Escucha, no pienso perder el tiempo -amenazó Morrison /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"acerc/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"á/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ndolo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" al bote encendido y /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"dobl/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"á/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ndolo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" para acercar su rostro al fuego -. O /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"hablas pronto o tu amigo ahí dormido despertara por el olor de tu carne /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"quem/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"á/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ndose/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Viendo lo que hice, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"hablara sin rodeos. Qué dices?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"La piel del Muerto ya /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ard/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"í/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" por la proximidad con el fuego /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"y sus gritos quedaban silenciados bajo el guante que le /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"cubr/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"í/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" la boca. Aún /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"as/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"í/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", como pudo, se enfoco lo suficiente para asentir con la cabeza. Si en verdad ese tipo era el /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"respon/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"able/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de lo sucedido en el /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"almac/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"é/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723"  
style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"n/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", lo mejor seria no andarse con juegos./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-E-en la posada, cerca del banco... hoy darán un golpe./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Jack gruño, no muy convencido. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Y qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Todos ganaremos lo mismo, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"as/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"í/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"d/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" igual si estamos ahí o no./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Eso explica el volumen tan bajo de su /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ú/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sica/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" –dijo, antes de golpear la cabeza del Muerto con la orilla del bote./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Con ambos vagos noqueados y amordazados, Jack desarmo los rifles y los arrojo al fuego junto con el amplificador destrozado. Arrojó los cartuchos al final, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"asegur/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"á/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ndose/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de hacerlo de forma que cayeran al fondo. El fuerte humo y las explosiones de las balas al calentarse /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"atraer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"í/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"an/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" a alguien sin duda. Con suerte, a la /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"polic/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"í/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". C/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"on más suerte, a otros Muertos. Si lo del robo del banco era cierto, la gran /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mayor/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"í/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"estar/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color:  
transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"í/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"an/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ahora mismo /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"prepar/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"á/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ndose/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" para dar el golpe. Serian muchos. O por lo menos serian /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"bastantes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" y bien preparados./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e alejo del lugar tan /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rápido/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" como pudo, flanqueando por el lado este la/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" plaza y calles principales, aún /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"decor/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"adas/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" por motivo del Festival de la Luz,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"para evitar ser visto. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Necesitaba subir a terreno alto y adquirir un punto /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"estratégico/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" para reconocer el lugar. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="SpellingError SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sprintó/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" hacia una pared cercana la escaló, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"apoyándose/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" en ventanas, farolas y salientes. Dorado era un pueblo bastante tradicional, orgulloso de su folklore, por lo que cada calle estaba decorada en alto y bajo relieve, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"haciéndola/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723"  
style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" perfecta para todo aquel con habilidad de escalar. Por desgracia, la /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mayoría/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de estos eran criminales. Estando ya en lo alto del edificio que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"había/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" escogido como punto de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"vigía/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"activó/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" su visor /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"táctico/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Tenia vista abierta a la entrada principal del banco piramidal desde ahí, desde lo alto de ayuntamiento. Pero n/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"había/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" nadie. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Las calles estaban completamente oscuras pero el visor /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"táctico/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" era capaz de detectar movimientos a larga distancia y reconocer figuras humanas. Pero no /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"había/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" nadie. Ni Muertos, ni civiles, ni s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"iquiera/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" guardias de seguridad en el banco o en el palacio de gobierno frente al ayuntamiento donde se /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"encontraba/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Desactivo el visor con un gruñido, pero no se retiro. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Seguía/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sin estar del todo convencido, pero la total falta de actividad en lugar le daba mala espina. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Decidió/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" quedarse a esperar, aunque fuese una media hora. Se sentó a resguardo con el rifle de pulso recargado en su hombro/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", sin perder de vista el banco. A lo lejos, aún a oscuras, fue capaz de distinguir el acre humo de la fogata donde /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family:  
Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="SpellingError SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"habia/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" dejado inconscientes a esos dos Muertos. A los pocos minutos, luces rojas y azules aparecieron en el lugar. Ante /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"esto/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", Jack /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sonrí/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" bajo la mascara./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Una pequeña victoria por lo menos. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Volvió/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" su /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"atencion/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a la entrada del banco. Todo estaba en calma. Comenzaba a impacientarse. Si todo /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"había/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sido un truco para distraerlo, para alejarlo del verdadero blanco de Los Muertos, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"quería/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" decir que con cada minuto que pasara mas /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"difícil/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" le seria dar con ellos. Y todo su esfuerzo /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag:  
none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"habría/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sido en vano./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"De no haber sido por esa /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"niña.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Gruño. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"No tenia sentido pensar en ello. Esta era su mejor pista, y lo /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"único/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"podía/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" hacer era esperar a que algo ocurriera./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Habían/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" pasado ya veinte minutos cuando, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"más que escucharlo, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sintió/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" el pesado pero silencioso /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"movimiento de un /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"camión/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" impulsado por /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"propulsores/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Estando alerta, se levanto y se /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"dirigió/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" al lado sur del techo del ayuntamiento, desde donde alcanzo a ver como do tipos cerraban la puertas que daban acceso a la plaza principal de Dorado y las atrancaban. Al terminar se apresuraron para subir de vuelta al /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"camión/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Jack activo el visor de nuevo. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"La/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" interface/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"le indicaba la presencia de al menos siete/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES"  
style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Muertos en el /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"camión/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". No eran tant/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"os como creyó./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Los /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"siguió/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" en silencio/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"por la orilla del edificio. Se estacionaron en la esquina del palacio de gobierno, de frente a la entrada del ayuntamiento, y bajaron del /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"camión/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sin apagar el motor/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Jack se apoyo sobre una rodilla, a la espera de que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"hicieran/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" el primer movimiento. Cinco se dedicaron a sacar el contenido de las cajas que transportaban en el /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"camión/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" mientras que los dos restantes se /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"dirigían/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" a la entrada del palacio. Todos iban armado con /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rifles/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;  
background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="SpellingError SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"semi/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"automáticos/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Entonces la interfaz del visor le indico actividad desde dentro del edificio. Morrison preparo el rifle de pulsos, listo para disparar a Los Muerto antes de que atacaran a quienes estuvieran dentro, ya fuesen civiles o agentes./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Pero, qué planeaban? No se /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"suponía/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" que su meta era el banco? Qué/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" demonios /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"hací/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"an/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ahí? Tenia un /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"pésimo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" presentimiento. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Desde el /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ángulo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" donde se encontraba, e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"l visor /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"táctico/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" solo daba abasto para los dos Muertos que se /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"dirigían/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" a la puerta del palacio, por lo que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"tendría/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" muy poco tiempo para encargarse de los otro cinco. Por/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"suerte, cada uno cargaba una pesada caja y /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"estaban/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" demasiado concentrados en lo que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"hacían/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"tardarían/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" en componerse del ataque sorpresa. Se preparó para disparar. A pesar de no tratarse de un rifle francotirador, su rifle de pulso tenia un buen alcance y una /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rápida/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding:  
0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ráfaga/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" seria suficiente para encargarse de los primeros dos, pero el recargar le /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"quitaría/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" tiempo. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Rápidamente/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", sac/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ó dos cartuchos de su bolsillo y los colocó en la /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"flexión/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de su pierna, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"procurándose/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" una /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rápida/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" recarga de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"munición/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Tomó aire y exhalo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"La puerta del palacio se /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"abrió/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" cuando los dos Muertos /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"llegaron/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" a lo alto de las escaleras. Ahí, en la entrada, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"apareció/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" un tipo con el torso desnudo, casi tan alto/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"como Winston. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ll/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"evaba/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rastras/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" a Guillermo Portero. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Tenían/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" secuestrado al presidente./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify; text-indent: 47px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"-Pero /spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"span class="SpellingError SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"qu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX265270723" lang="ES-ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="ES-ES"...?! Carajo! -mascullo Morrison./spanspan class="EOP SCX265270723" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
